


Jessjem777 one offs

by Jessjem777



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessjem777/pseuds/Jessjem777
Summary: All one off stories I've written that aren't related to the main story





	Jessjem777 one offs

Chloe stands at the edge of the cliff over the water thinking about her life and what's gone wrong

"My dad's dead, Max is gone, Mom married stepdouche but I have Rachel and I'm sure Max will come back.... One day" she says with a defeated sigh

Suddenly the wind picks up something big...

Meanwhile in Seattle

"I need to call Chloe, I need to call Chloe" she repeats trying to get the courage to call

"Just call her and explain why you're such a shit friend and maybe she'll forgive you" 

She sucks it up, Takes a deep breath and rings Chloe

Rachel is sitting on her bed wondering why Chloe hasn't either come over or called her

"She always rings if she can't come, Must be super busy"

Time ticks by and Rachel gets more and more worried about her

"Relax Rach I'm sure she's fine, Maybe just wants to be alone for a while"

Few more minutes pass "Fuck it" Rachel heads to Chloe's place to see if she's OK

"She didn't answer, I knew she hated me after leaving but I had no say over the matter. Fuck it I'll just message her instead"

An hour passes with no reply or anything 

Max books a bus to Arcadia Bay with her parents permission of course for the next day

"Sorry Rach, Chloe went out a while ago now and hasn't come back" Joyce says

"Any idea where she might have gone?"

"Unfortunately not she never tells me where she's going"

"That's alright Joyce, I'll find her"

Rachel goes all around AB with no sign of her she goes to the last place she hasn't checked..

The lighthouse

Max managed to catch an earlier bus to Arcadia and is nearly there

"She still hasn't rung or messaged me, Shit she hasn't even seen it" Max arrives at the depo and heads straight to Chloe's place

Knock knock

"Max? Oh my god it really is you" Joyce says hugging her tight

"I'm happy too see you as well Joyce I've missed you, Where's Chloe?"

"I haven't seen her all afternoon and I don't know where she went... Why?" Joyce asks

Because I called and messaged her earlier and got nothing back, So kinda worried about her"

"Rachel a friend of Chloe also asked where she is"

Max gets sad hearing Chloe has another friend but quickly hides it"

"You wanna come in for a bit?"

Max heads inside and sits down but 20mins later they hear a knock on the door

"Oh Rachel you find anything?"

"I found her phone near the lighthouse but that's it, I'm sorry Joyce.... Are you Max?"

"Yes I'm Max... Nice to meet you Rachel"

They sit down trying to come to terms with what's possibly just happened

"It was pretty windy earlier today so.... I don't wanna say it but you know"

"Did you look at the beach near it?" Max asks

"Yeah I did.... Found blood... I think she might have fell and... And"

Rachel breaks down and Max and Joyce closely follow suite

Max lost her best friend

Joyce lost her daughter

Rachel lost her girlfriend

Chloe lost her life

.....Or so it seemed

The front door opens up with an injured Chloe standing in the doorway and everyone looks in disbelief

"Chloe?" Max asks shocked

Rachel rushes up and tells for someone to ring the ambulance and get her to the hospital

While Joyce calls the ambulance Rachel and Max help Chloe

"Max?.... What you doing here" Chloe asks weakly

"I came to surprise you.... Okay I rang and messaged you but you weren't answering so I caught the next bus down here to see you"

"So you do care about me after all"

Max just smiles and nods

"What happened to you Chloe" Rachel asks

"I was standing at the edge of the cliff when sud3the wind picked up and I fell off and landed on the rocks"

Rachel and Max look on in shock that she's even still alive

"How are you still alive after that?" Joyce asks

"I really don't know how but I ended up with this"

Chloe lifts her shirt to find a huge hole in her stomach and she stopped the bleeding by tying a shirt around it

"HOLY FUCK" Rachel yells

At that moment the ambulance turns up and rushes Chloe to the emergency room

After several hours of surgery the doctors came in to tell em the news

"The hole in her stomach was pretty big and for the amount of time it went unhelped is very dangerous, Nearly everyone dies from that kinda injury however, Her quick thinking with the shirt saved her life... Yes you can go see her now"

"Thank you doc" Joyce says with relief

"Oh before you go this is the shirt she used"

"That's... That's my shirt, I left it here when I moved away" Max says

"My shirt saved her life" Max says in disbelief

They head in to see her

"That's gonna leave one hell of a scar" Rachel jokes

"Got a bigger one than you now" Chloe fires back

"I can't believe it's my shirt that saved you" Max says

"Oh shit I didn't even realise, You in some way saved my life Max" Chloe says

"Always together and never apart remember" Max winks

"Of course Max"

"Next time you go out Chloe can you please tell me, Whatever or wherever it is I need to know because of exactly this"

"Yes mother" Chloe rolls her eyes

"I mean it, But fuck you got lucky how you made your way home is a miracle in itself"

"Yeah I guess it's just meant to be" Chloe says nearly a sleep

"One last question... Where's David" Chloe asks

"Oh I dumped him I decided to put you first" Joyce says with a smile

"Thank you mom" after that Chloe falls a sleep and a week later is well enough to come home


End file.
